My Dream's is My Destiny
by Risa Kirkland Cavallone
Summary: mimpi adalah bunga tidur pada setiap orang, tapi tidak bagiku karena mimpi merupakan takdir hidupku…  Summary jelek. RnR aja deh. No Flame please. Rating buat jaga-jaga.


Seorang pria memasuki sebuah ruangan dengan bau besi–yang bisa dikenal dengan _darah_- yang sangat menguar. Dia memasuki ruangan tersebut dengan seorang perempuan yang menatapnya dengan takut.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Perempuan tersebut memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Matamu indah sekali. Apalagi kalau kau sedang ketakutan begitu." Kata pria itu tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan wanita tersebut.

"Hei, aku sedang bertanya denganmu… Hei–AAAAGGGRRRRRRHHHHHHHH"

"Kau berisik sekali… tapi suara teiakanmu sangat indah." Kata pria itu sambil menusuk pisaunya ke perut perempuan itu hingga ususnya keluar.

"Hahh…hah…a-apa…yang…hahh…kau lakukan?" Tanya perempuan itu tersengal-sengal.

"Yang aku mau? Yang aku mau hanyalah bola matamu yang indah itu, tapi sebelumnya aku bermain dulu dengan tubuhmu ini." Jawab pria itu, mulai membelah dada perempuan itu dan mencabut paksa jantungnya.

"AAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRHHHHHH…"

**MY DREAM'S IS MY DESTINY**

_**Disclamier:**__**Takeshi Obata & Tsugumi Ohba **__**Death Note**_

_**My Dream's is My Destiny **__**Risa Kirkland Cavallone**_

_**Summary: mimpi adalah bunga tidur pada setiap orang, tapi tidak bagiku karena mimpi merupakan takdir hidupku…**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Warning: AU (Alternete Universe), OOC (Out of Character), OC (Original Character), GORE, BLOODY, Supernatural, Non Pairing (tapi tergantung pembaca sih), All Character Death Note, two shoot, Little bit Humor, etc.**_

_**Happy Reading**_

_**Don't Like Don't Read**_

Chapter 1: Dream's

Kamis, 20 Oktober 20XX

_Sunnoa Hime P.O.V (Point Of View)_

"JAANNGGGGAAANNNN..."

'Hahh…hah…Mi-mimpi apa itu?' Batinku bertanya-tanya. 'Ini pertama kalinya aku bermimpi seperti itu. Apa suatu pertanda? AH, sudahlah aku bingung.' Aku melihat kearah jam weker disamping tempat tidurku. "Oh, jam 7… APA? Jam 7? GYAAAAA AKU TELAT." Teriakku dan langsung mencuci muka serta memakai seragam Hinokuni _Kou._

"HAHA-UE KENAPA TIDAK MEMBANGUNKANKU?" Tanyaku sambil teriak. "SUDAH KOK, KAMUNYA AJA YANG SUSAH DI BANGUNKAN." Balas ibunya, "Oh iya, Ikagura dan Aoyama sudah menunggumu di depan." Lanjutnya. 'Duh, gawat mereka berdua pasti marah deh. Tapi kenapa akau bisa telat begini sih. Pasti gara-gara mimpi itu. Sialan.' Rutukku dalam hati, setelah semua selesai aku langsung mengambil roti dan langsung pergi buru-buru tidak peduli seragamku masih acak-acakan. Toh, dijalan nanti bisa dibetulkan. "Haha-ue, Chichi-ue, aku berangkat."

"YUKI-CHAN, RUI-CHAN…MAAAAAFFFF..." Teriakku setelah sampai didepan rumahku. "Gak apa-apa kok Hime." Jawab Yuki, " Oi, ayo cepat berangkat nanti telat, aku gak mau disuruh lari 10 keliling lapangan." Kata Rui sambil menarik tanganku dan Yuki. Oh iya aku belum mengenalkan diriku. Perkenalkan namaku Sunnoa Hime, dan ini dua temanku Ikagura Yukiya dan Aoyama Rui. Dan–oh, Rui itu perempuan walau namanya kayak cowok. Kami semua bersekolah di Hinokuni _kou,_ tepatnya kelas 3-E.

"Hahh...hahh…Akhirnya sampai juga di sekolah." Kata Yuki dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. "Walau gak di suruh lari 10 keliling lapangan, tapi kalau lari 1 km dari rumah Hime, sama juga bohong." Komentar Rui. Mendengar keluhannya aku merasa bersalah, tapi mau gimana lagi aku setuju dengan kata-katanya.

"Woi, cepet ke kelas, nanti gurunya keburu masuk." Suruh Yuki.

"Memang jam pelajaran pertama siapa?" Tanyaku.

"Fisika." Jawab Yuki singkat sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aduh si 'guru killer' itu." Rutuk Rui. Mau tidak mau aku, Yuki, dan Rui lari lagi sampai ke kelas. Untung gurunya belum sampai. Entah ini kebruntungan atau kesialan.

_Sunnoa Hime End P.O.V_

"Hime, tumben-tumbennya kamu bangun telat hari ini? Biasanya paling rajin." Tanya Yuki sambil memakan bekalnya. Sekarang Yuki, Hime, dan Rui sedang istirahat makan siang di atap sekolah.

"Iya, biasanya kamu paling rajin diantara kita berdua." Komentar Rui sambil menyeruput susu strawberry-nya.

Tapi tiba-tiba yang di tanya–Hime– tertunduk lesu, " Aku… tadi malam melihat pembunuhan di dalam mimpiku." Jawab Hime dengan suara parau.

"HAH? Pembunuhan lewat mimpi?" Teriak Yuki dan Rui berbarengan. Hime hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Hime kamu berlebihan, ah." Kata Rui.

"Tapi, mimpi itu seperti kenyataan Rui." Protes Hime dengan –agak– marah.

"Apa kau melihat pelakunya Hime?" Tanya Yuki yang sepertinya mempercayai perkataan Hime.

"Umm… kalau pelakunya tidak lihat," jawab Hime membuat Yuki dan Rui menghela nafas pasrah. "Tapi, aku melihat korbannya." Sambung Hime. Yuki dan Rui tersentak kaget.

"Sebutkan ciri-cirinya Hime." Suruh Yuki, "Umm… Kalau tidak salah, seorang wanita yang seumuran dengan kita, dia memakai seragam sekolah, dan berambut panjang hitam bergelombang." Jawab Hime sedikit ngeri dengan pembunuhan yang di lihatnya lewat mimpi.

"Tapi… Hime itu kan hanya mimpi. Cuma bunga tidur pada setiap orang. Mungkin kamu hanya bermimpi buruk saja karena kebanyakan menonton film." Kata Rui masih tidak mempercayai cerita Hime.

"Mungkin kau ben–"

"KETEMU." Omongan Hime terpotong dengan teriakan Yuki. "Ketemu apanya Yuki?" Tanya Rui bingung.

"Korban dari pembunuhan yang diceritakan Hime."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Markas Besar Pusat Kepolisian Jepang

"APA? TERJADI PEMBUNUHAN LAGI?" Teriak Komandan kepolisian–Soichiro Yagami–kepada anak buahnya.

"Iya, komandan. Korbannya adalah Sayuri Hanabusa, umur 17 tahun, dia memakai seragam sekolah yang sekolahnya masih di selidiki karena bajunya sudah tidak jelas lagi dilihat." Jawab anak buahnya Soichiro–Aizawa.

"Lalu, bagaimana keadaan korban saat di temukan?" Tanya Soichiro lagi.

"Keadaannya sangat tragis, perutnya robek dengan semua isi-nya berhamburan, pita suara putus, lidah yang dipotong, juga bagian tubuhnya terpisah-pisah dan kedua bola matanya hilang." Jelas Aizawa sedikit ngeri.

"Begitu…" Respon Soichiro, "Ini sudah korban kelima, pembunuh macam apa yang tidak meninggalkan sebuah bukti satu pun di TKP." Lanjut Soichiro.

"Komandan jangan kecewa begitu, kita pasti bisa menemukan bukti dan pembunuh itu." Kata Aizawa menyemangati.

"KOMANDAN… KOMANDAN…" Teriak seseorang, dan langsung mendobrak pintu ruang kerja Soichiro.

"Ada apa, Matsuda?" Tanya Aizawa kaget karena kedatangan Matsuda yang tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa? Apa terjadi pembunuhan lagi?" Tanya Soichiro.

"Tidak komandan, tapi ada telepon dari seseorang." Kata Matsuda dengan wajah gembira.

"Telepon? Tolong bilang aku lagi sibuk, jadi lain kali saja." Suruh Soichiro.

"Tapi komandan pasti tidak akan mempercayai siapa yang menelpon." Kata Matsuda lagi sambil menyalakan laptop.

"Halo, Yagami-san…" Kata seseorang yang suaranya dari laptop yang dinyalakan tadi. Semuanya berjengit mendengar suara yang–sangat–mereka kenali, "…Ini aku..."

"L"

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Huaahhh… akhirnya selesai juga ini pr fisika. 'Guru Killer' itu memberi pr gak tanggung-tanggung banyaknya." Gerutu Hime dengan penekanan kata Killer. Dan berjalan ke tempat tidur.

'Apa nanti aku bermimpi tentang pembunuhan lagi? Semoga enggak deh.' Harap Hime sambil bergidik. Beberapa saat kemudian Hime tidak sadar lagi karena sudah tertidur.

A/N: Mimpi Hime

'_**Dimana aku? Tempat apa ini?' aku bertanya-tanya dimana aku berada sekarang. Aku sendiri juga tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang, disini terlihat seperti sebuah gudang.**_

"_Ugghhh…To-tolong…" Rintih seseorang._

'_**Siapa itu?' Teriakku, tapi aneh, suaraku kenapa tidak bisa keluar. 'HEI…HEI…' Percuma sekeras apapun aku berteriak tidak akan keluar suaraku. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, 'siapa?' Batinku bertanya-tanya.**_

"_Merintih atau berteriak seperti apapun tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu." Kata pria tersebut menyeriangi, sambil memegang sebuah botol selai strawberry._

"_Si-siapa kau?" Tanya orang itu yang diketahui adalah sorang remaja perempuan._

"_Tenang, aku hanyalah orang yang…" pria itu menggantung kata-katanya, "…mau bola matamu yang indah." Lanjut pria itu memperlihatkan pisau yang disembunyikannya sedari tadi._

_JLEEBBB_

_KYAAAAAAAAA…!_

_Seakan tak mengindahkan teriakan wanita tersebut_–_atau karena keegoisannya–pisau tersebut_ _menancap dengan manis di kaki perempuan tersebut. Menghasilkan semburat cairan kental, seolah seperti sungai yang mengalir deras berwarna merah._

"_HENTI–AGGGGRRRRRRHHHHHH"_

_Pria itu tertawa bagaikan orang gila. Bau darah yang menguar tidak membuatnya jijik, tangannya menjambak rambut perempuan itu. Dan menyeretnya dengan kasar ke sudut ruangan._

"_Kata teman-temanmu kau memiliki suara yang sangat indah. Kalau begitu bernyanyilah untukku." Perintah pria tersebut. Bibir perempuan tersebut seperti hendak mengucapkan sesuatu. Namun, wajahnya tampak pucat._

"_Sepertinya kau mengalami masalah pada pita suara suara, ya?" Tanya pria tersebut. "Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan melihat apa ada yang salah pada pita suaramu itu." Lanjut pria itu sudah mempersiapkan pisaunya lagi. Perempuan itu membelalakan matanya. Iris matanya tampak mengecil._

"_Baiklah, akan kuperiksa."_

_JLEB!_

_SREET!_

_…!_

_Darah perempuan itu muncrat kemana-mana menyiram ke wajah pria tersebut, namun bukannya merasa kasihan, pria itu malah menjilat darah yang ada di mukanya._

"_Wahhh… tidak ada yang salah dengan pita suaramu, kok." Kata pria itu sambil mencabut salah satu pembuluh darahnya dan membuangnya dengan enteng. Pria itu menjilati pisaunya yang sudah berlumuran darah._

"_Darahmu enak sekali, aku jadi ingin mencicipinya lebih banyak lagi."_

_JLEEB!_

_Pisau itu mengkuliti kulit manis perempuan itu dengan biadab._

_CRAAASSH_

_Darah miliknya bermuncratan, tidak peduli perempuan itu berteriak-teriak memohon ampun. Pisau milik pria itu tetap menguliti tanpa rasa gentar._

_Pria itu menyeriangi bagai iblis, sepertinya dia sudah menemukan target barunya. Pria itu menjambak–lagi– rambut perempuan itu dan menusuk batok kepala perempuan tersebut. Suara derak tulang tengkorak dan pisau mulai beradu yang kini di baluri darah._

_AARRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH_

_Nafas perempuan itu sudah tersengal-sengal, tapi sepertinya pria itu masih tidak mau berhenti bermain. Dia mengarahkan pisaunya yang semakin haus darah ke mata perempuan itu._

"_Sekarang bagian yang menyenangkan,"_

_Pisau yang berlumuti darah merah itu melakukan pencongkelan secara paksa terhadap kedua bola mata dengan iris yang sama. Tangannya sudah mulai memegang bola mata tersebut dan menciumnya dengan kasih sayang._

_Nafas perempuan tersebut semakin melemah. Tapi tidak menyurutkan pisau orang itu untuk mulai membobol isi kepala perempuan itu, setelah bola matanya ditaruh di dalam toples strawberry yang tadi di bawanya._

_KRAK!_

_Batok kepala itu menganga lebar, dan menampilkan otak dengan lilitan rumitnya. Pisaunya mulai membedah kepalanya._

"_Kepala ini akau hancurkan saja,"_

_CRASSH! BRETT! BRETT! BREETTT!_

"_TUHHAAANNN…! TOLONGG…TOLONNGG! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI! …..!"_

_Pisaunya sekarang memotong pergelangan tangan kirinya terlebih dahulu terus ke tangan kanan. Dan mulai merembet ke kaki. Di potongnya _Tendon Achilles _dikakinya. Selesai dengan semua anggota tubuh perempuan itu yang terpotong. Pria itu mulai kembali lagi sekarang kearah tubuhnya. _

_CRASSHH!_

_Tubuh perempuan itu menganga lebar setelah pisau itu membukanya, mengirisnya dengan rapi, merobeknya. Memperlihatkan bagaimana rapinya susunan isi perut yang diciptakan oleh yang maha kuasa. Tangannya mengambil hati yang berwarna kemerahan dan menggengamnya dengan keras hingga hancur. Lalu jari jemarinya mulai mengelus jalinan usus yang halus itu dan diangkat lalu dibuang._

_Darah merembes keluar, tumpah ruah ke lantai. Tak peduli bau busuk sudah mulai menguar, pria itu masih berkutat dengan perempuan itu. "Hm…Jantung, ya?" Pria mulai mengambil jantung dan menarik paksa, lalu memotong jantung itu dengan brutal. Setelah jantung, sekarang mulut perempuan itu lidahnya segera di potong dan di injak-injak dengan keji. Keadaan perempuan itu sekarang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi._

"_AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHH…!" _

_**Mimpi apa ini? Hentikan! Hentikan! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! HEEENNNTTTIIIIKKKKAAANNNN…!**_

A/N: Alam Nyata

""

'Hahh…hahh…la-lagi-lagi mimpi itu lagi.' Batin Hime dengan muka pucat dan seluruh tubuh gemetaran. 'Tuhan… apa yang harus aku lakukan.' Batinnya sambil menangis dalam diam.

Jum'at, 21 Oktober 20XX

Markas Besar Kepolisian Jepang

_Soichiro P.O.V_

Hahh… pada akhirnya terjadi korban lagi. Sekarang kepolisian Jepang dan Amerika sedang bekerja sama menangkap pelakunya, kalau tidak salah namanya B. Dan L juga sudah mengajak bekerja sama dengan kepolisian pusat. Tapi, yang membuatku heran kenapa dia hanya memberitahu aku dan anak buahku saja. Dan merahasiakan identitasnya pada yang lain. Selain itu Light juga ikutan turun tangan.

–_FLASHBACK–_

"_Halo, Yagami-san…" Kata seseorang yang suaranya dari laptop yang dinyalakan tadi. Semuanya berjengit mendengar suara yang–sangat–mereka kenali, "…Ini aku..."_

"_L"_

"_RYUUZAKI…" Teriak Soichiro dan Aizawa kaget kecuali Matsuda._

"_Ada apa kau menghubungi kami Ryuuzaki–ah, maksudku L?" Tanya Soichiro heran._

"_Apa benar disini telah terjadi pembunuhan berantai?" Tanya L tidak menjawab pertanyaan Soichiro. Soichiro yang sepertinya sudah terbiasa dengan tingkah L menjawab, "Ya, memang benar. Korbannya selalu anak sekolahan yang berumur 16-17 tahun."_

"_Begitu…" L menggantung kata-katanya lagi, "…Yagami-san bolehkan aku minta tolong kepadamu?" Tanya L._

"_Minta tolong apa L?" Tanya Soichiro bingung. Tumbun-tumbennya L meminta bantuan._

"_Aku…mau kau dan anak buahmu membantuku dalam penyelidikan pembunuhan berantai yang ada di Jepang ini."_

"_Ryuuzaki–maksudku L, kau tidak perlu turun tangan untuk masalah ini ka–"_

"_Lawan yang kita hadapi bukanlah lawan sembarangan…" Potong L, "Lawan kita adalah penjahat Internsional, bahkan Light-kun turun tangan mengahadapi kasus ini." Jelas L._

"_Li-Light…" Soichiro membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, "Kalau sampai kau dan Light turun tangan berarti kasus ini memang perlu bantuan polisi Internasional."_

"_Jadi kau menyetujuinya?" Tanya L._

"_Tentu saja, tapi bisa kau beritahu aku kenapa ini hanya diberitahukan kepadaku bukan kepada yang lain?" Tanyanya lagi._

"_Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu alasanku untuk merahasiakannya…" Jawab L, "…Tapi lawan kita kali ini ber-codename _B_, dia itu '_World's Greatest Criminal' _dan dia adalah…"_

"…Alterego_-ku."_

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"APA? Mimpi lagi?" Tanya Yuki dan Rui berbarengan. Hime hanya mengangguk pucat.

"Kebetulan! Pasti ini Cuma kebetulan!" Teriak Rui tidak terima. "Kurasa tidak kebetulan." Kata Yuki sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Hime dan Rui kaget lagi dengan perkataan Yuki memasang wajah kenapa-kau-bisa-tahu.

Yuki yang menyadari tatapan itu mengerti dan mulai menjelaskan, " Karena tadi pagi aku mengecek _Handphone_ dan ada berita tentang pembunuhan lagi, kurasa itu belum di sebarkan di televisi. Juga ciri-ciri yang disebut Hime tadi cocok." Jelas Yuki sambil meminum jus jeruk.

"Ka-kalau be-begitu aku harus bagaimana? Aku takut melihat pembunuhan itu lagi." Kata Hime mulai menangis dan Rui mencoba menenangkannya.

"Hanya ada satu cara." Kata Yuki. Semua_–_Rui dan Hime_–_ menatap penasaran. "Bagaimana caranya Yuki?" Tanya Rui penasaran.

"Kita selidiki pembunuhan itu bersama."

"KAU GILA! Kita bisa terbunuh nanti. Lagi pula bagaimana kita menyelidikinya?" Tanya Rui berteriak protes, untung di atap itu sedang tidak ada orang.

"Caranya… kalau Hime bermimpi lagi dia harus menghubungi salah satu diantara kita, dan kita selidiki bersama." Jelas Yuki.

"Tapi itu tetap ide gila." Kata Rui yang kurang menyukai rencana yang_–_menurutnya_–_gila tersebut.

"A-aku setuju dengan rencana Yuki." Kata Hime menyetujui rencana tersebut. Yuki menyeriangi penuh kemenangan, dan Rui menganga kaget, "Kenapa kau menetujuinya Hime?" Tanya Rui yang masih tidak percaya dengan keputusan Hime.

"Ya, aku tahu ide Yuki gila. Tapi aku sudah cukup gila dengan mimpiku ini dan aku tidak mau melihat pembunuhan lagi, darah dan segala macam tentang semuanya." Teriak Hime frustrasi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku kalah jumlah suara." Kata Rui menyerah. Yuki tersenyum senang.

"Baik, kita selidiki malam ini."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Malam hari…

–_FLASHBACK–_

"_Hime, ingat ya. Kalau kau sudah melihat pembunuhan itu lagi, segera hubungi aku atau Rui. Dan kalau bisa, sebelum korbannya mati, kau sudah harus bangun. Juga ingat untuk mengingat TKP." Perintah Yuki, yang sedang mengotak-atik benda seperti _Handphone.

"_Kalau aku tidak bangun setelah dia membunuh bagaimana?" Tanya Hime sedikit ragu. Yuki hanya meresponnya dengan senyum dan menatapnya nanar._

"_Paling tidak kita bisa menemukan mayatnya sebelum polisi datang dan…" Yuki menggantung kalimatnya, "…Kita bisa menyelidiki kasus ini lebih lanjut sebelum polisi menemukan pelakunya." _

"_Dan, kau jangan khawatir Hime. Kita siap membantumu kapan saja, kok." Tambah Rui._

"_Nah, ini Hime. TANGKAP!" Teriak Yuki. Dan–hup, Hime menangkapnya dengan sempurna. "Untuk apa_ Handphone _ini Yuki?" Tanya Hime heran sambil menatap _Handphone _pemberian Yuki._

"_Di _Handphone _ itu sudah aku masukkan nomor-nomor penting, termasuk nomor polisi." Jelas Yuki, "Kalau ada apa-apa segera telepon polisi bagaimana pun caranya." Lanjutnya._

"_Tenang, sebisa mungkin kita akan menolongmu, Hime." Kata Rui. Hime memandang kedua sahabatnya dengan pandangan terharu, "Kenapa kalian mau bantu aku sampai begini?" Tanya Hime menyadari kalau penyelidikan ini beresiko besar._

"_Kenapa kau harus bertanya?" Tanya Rui balik, "Kami ini kan temanmu Hime. Kami tidak mungkin membiarkan teman kami kesusahan, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut pembunuhan lewat mimpimu–yah, walau akau masih kurang percaya–, tapi intinya kami tidak akan membiarkanmu kesusahan." Jelas Rui sambil tersenyum._

_Hime membalas senyuman Rui, dala hati ia berjanji agar kedua temannya ini tidak terjadi hal yang buruk._

–_FLASHBACK END–_

Hime mengingat pesan Yuki tadi dan segera bersiap-siap untuk segera tidur–dan berdoa semoga korbannya masih bisa diselamatkan-. Tidak lama kemudian Hime sudah tertidur dengan lelap.

A/N: Alam Mimpi

_**Ughh… lagi-lagi tempat aneh. Kalau dipikir-pikir tempat terjadi pembunuhannya selalu berbeda. Tapi masalahnya aku tidak tahu dimana tempat ini. Eh, tunggu itu cerobong asap? Besar sekali. Kurasa aku baru pertama kali melihatnya. Tapi yang pasti petunjuknya mengenai cerobong asap–**_

_KRIIETT_

_BLAM!_

_Seorang pria–yang sama dilihat oleh Hime pada malam sebelumnya–memasuki ruangan sambil menyeret seorang perempuan remaja–lagi–. Remaja perempuan itu terlihat ketakutan, dan dengan kasar pria itu melempar perempuan tersebut ke dalam ruangan. Perempuan itu terlihat pasrah dengan apa yang mau dilakukan pria tiu terhadap dirinya._

"_Kenapa kau terlihat pasrah begitu?" Tanyanya, "Bukannya tidak seru kalau tidak ada perlawanan,eh?" Kata pria itu sambil memperlihatkan belatinya._

"_Tidakkah kau ingin memberi salam pada 'Freddy'? Oh, maksudku pada belatiku yang cantik ini?" Tanya pria itu menyeriangi iblis, dengan pantulan cahaya bulan terlihatlah rambutnya yang hitam dan sedikit berantakan._

"_Hei, Miyu," Panggil pria itu ke perempuan itu yang diketahui bernama Miyu._

"_Ru-Rue," Panggil Miyu ke pria itu._

"_Akhirnya kau memanggil namaku." Kata pria itu–Rue–, "Tapi, mungkin nanti aku akan mendengar nyanyian jeritanmu yang indah itu."_

_KRAATAAKK_

_Pisau milik Rue menghantam kaki Miyu lalu menginjaknya dengan tatapan dingin. Suara Miyu tertahan, menahan rasa sakit yang ingin segera keluar dan memberitahu dunia._

"_Berteriaklah sepuasmu Miyu, tidak akan ada yang akan mendengar jeritanmu, bahkan alampun tak akan menggrubrisnya." Rue berdiri berhadapan dengan Miyu, "Ah, seharusnya aku tidak menghancurkan kakimu terlebih dahulu ya. Lihat sudah bengkak, berlumuran darah, dan hancur begini."_

_SREET~~!_

_BREET_

_BREETT_

_GYAAAAAAAAAAAA_

"_Nah, begitu dong. Suaramu indah sekali kalau menjerit begitu." Kata Rue memperdalam tusukan pisaunya ke tubuh Miyu dan mengoyak-ngoyak isi dalam perutnya._

"_Ayo kita lihat seberapa panjang ususmu ini," Rue menarik usus Miyu sepanjang yang ia bisa, "Wahh…ternyata panjang juga ya." Komentar Rue. Setelah bermain-main dengan usus Miyu, Rue segera mengganti targetnya ke dada Miyu. Lalu, seperti pada dokter bedah umum, Rue merobek dadanya dengan sangat hati-hati, dan tersenyum senang melihat organ dalam Miyu._

_CRASSHH_

_JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!_

_GWWWAAAAAAAHHHHHHH_

_Teriakannya melengking ditengah guyuran hujan darah, pembuluh darahnya mulai memuntahkan cairan merah pekat dengan aroma besinya. Rue mengambil paksa hati Miyu dan mulai memotong-motong menjadi bagian kecil. Terlihat bulir-bulir air mata, di iris mata indahnya. Setelah puas dengan hati Miyu, belati Rue segera pindah ke wajah Miyu._

"_Wahh… dari tadi kau sedikit sekali berteriak ya? Bagaimana kalau aku perbesar mulutmu, supaya aku bisa mendengar jeritan indahmu." Tanpa aba-aba Rue merobek mulut Miyu—Ah, dia seperti Kuchisake Onna sekarang— dan memotong lidahnya._

_GHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH_

"_Bagus-bagus, bukankah memang harus seperti itu." Rue memuji dan mulai mengarahkan belatinya ke mata Miyu, "Inilah bagian yang aku sukai."_

_JLEB ! KRATAAK ! KRATAAK !_

_UWAAGGHH !_

_Rue mengambil kedua bola mata Miyu dengan paksa. Nafas Miyu sudah melemah dia sudah pasrah akan nasibnya. Rue sepertinya juga sudah mengetahui bahwa Miyu sudah pasrah, dan mengarahkan belatinya ke jantung Miyu._

"_Sebetulnya aku masih ingin bermain-main denganmu lagi tapi sepertinya kau sudah pasrah." Kata Rue dengan dengusan kecil, "Membosankan. Tapi paling tidak aku puas bermain denganmu." Seringai kecil mengakhiri permainan tersebut dengan Rue mncabut paksa jantungnya._

_AAAAAAAAAGGGGGRRRRRRRRRHHHHHH_

A/N: Alam Nyata

'A-ahhh… lagi-lagi' Batin Hime. "Kenapa aku tidak bangun sebelum pria itu membunuh perempuan itu." Gumam Hime menyesali sikapnya yang tidak cepat tanggap. 'Ahh… daripada itu aku harus cepat-cepat melepon Yuki.' Batin Hime segera mengambil _Handphone_—yang di kasih Yuki tadi.

TUUTTTT TUUUTTTT

_/Halo?/_ Tanya suara seseorang diseberang sana.

"Yu-Yuki." Kata Hime memanggil orang tersebut dengan suara parau.

_/Hi-Hime? A-apa terjadi pembunuhan lagi?/_ Tanya Yuki penasaran.

"I-iya, lokasinya di gudang sekitar cerobong asap besar." Kata Hime sudah mulai menangis.

_/Baik…baik… kamu segera bersiap-siap. Dan… tolong berhenti menangis./_ Suruh Yuki mencoba menenangkan. Hime hanya mengangguk, walau tidak melihat Hime mengangguk Yuki mengerti bahwa Hime sudah mulai berhenti menangis.

"Baiklah… aku tunggu kamu dan Rui di depan gerbang sekolah." Kata Hime sudah mulai berjalan keluar rumah dengan hati-hati dan mematikan _Handphone_-nya Yuki.

Setelah beberapa lama Hime menunggu di depan gerbang akhirnya terlihatlah Yuki dan Rui memakai…motor.

"Yo, Hime lama menunggu?" Tanya Rui, Hime hanya _jaw dropped_ melihat kedua temannya.

"Hime, jangan melamun saja. Ayo cepat kita ke-TKP." Kata Yuki menyadarkan Hime dari _jaw drop_-nya. Akhirnya Hime diboncengi oleh Rui, dan mereka segera ke TKP.

"Yuki, dimana kita harus mencari?" Tanya Rui di tengah jalan.

"Cerobong asap yang dekat dengan gudang di kota ini cuma ada 5. Kita periksa satu persatu." Jawab Yuki.

"Oke." Balas Rui dan menambah kecepatan motornya, "Hime, pegangan yang erat, kita akan mengebut." Suruh Rui dan mulai mengebut. "GYAAA…RUI...PELAN-PELAN…" Teriak Hime ketakutan.

'Tuh anak enggak pernah berubah.' Batin Yuki _sweat dropped_.

"Bukan."

"Bukan."

"Bukan."

"Bukan."

"BUKAN." Teriak Hime kesekian kalinya. "Jadi sekarang yang mana Hime?" Tanya Rui sudah capek mengelilingi kota walau memakai motor. "Enggak tahu, yang aku lihat di mimpiku, sebuah gudang yang terlihat cerobong asap besar." Jawab Hime bingung.

"Kalau begitu kita keliling lagi dulu." Yuki sudah mulai mengelilingi tempat tersebut. Namun, tiba-tiba ia berhenti dan membuat bingung Rui dan Hime yang di belakangnya. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berhenti Yuki?" Tanya Rui mendekati Yuki yang masih diam mematung.

"Tidak… hanya saja gedung itu kalau dilihat kesamping mirip cerobong asap." Jawab Yuki sambil menunjuk gedung yang ia bilang tadi. Rui dan Hime melihat kearah gedung yang di tunjuk Yuki tadi dan mereka tertegun kaget. "Jangan-jangan yang kulihat dalam mimpiku bukan cerobong asap, tapi gedung ini." Kata Hime yang pertama kali angkat bicara.

"Mungkin juga…Tapi kalau dilihat dari samping sini cerobong asapnya berarti tempatnya adalah…" Semuanya tertegun dengan jawabannya. "Gudang pabrik bekas." Jawab ketiganya bersamaan, dan tanpa buang waktu lagi mereka semua ngebut ke tempat tersebut.

"Jadi di sini tempatnya?" Tanya Hime yang sudah sampai di gudang tersebut. "Iya, dan ayo cepat kita selidiki." Kata Yuki sambil jalan menuju gudang, Rui dan Hime mengikuti di belakangnya. Setelah beberapa saat mereka telah sampai di gudang tersebut. lalu mereka membuka pintu gudang, dan terciumlah bau darah yang menyeruak keluar, lantas mereka bertiga menutup hidung.

"Rui, Hime. Kalian tunggu saja di sini, biar aku yang periksa dulu kedalam." Perintah Yuki sambil hati-hati masuk kedalam gudang. Hime dan Rui hanya mengangguk. Beberapa saat setelah Yuki masuk ke dalam suasana menjadi hening.

BRUAK

Hime dan Rui terkejut mendengar suara seperti hantaman bunda tumpul di dalam gudang. Rui mengigit bibirnya–khawatir dengan keadaan Yuki–. "Hime aku akan melihat keadaan Yuki sebentar, kamu di sini dulu. Kalau ada apa-apa segera lari dari sini." Suruh Rui dan mulai masuk ke dalam. Dan suasana menjadi hening, Hime berdoa semoga kedua sahabatnya selamat.

"HIME CEPAT LARI DARI SINI!" Teriak Rui yang masih didalam gudang tersebut. Hime terkejut mendengar teriakan Rui, bukannya lari Hime mencoba mendekati gudang tersebut.

KLEEKK

"Rui, ternyata itu kau. Dasar bikin kaget sa—"

"—hallo…Sunnoa Hime."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Markas L

"Jadi bagaimana L?" Tanya seseorang. "Apa terjadi pembunuhan lagi?"

"Ya, memang terjadi pembunuhan, di gudang pabrik bekas di blok D." Jawab L datar. "Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya orang itu lagi.

"Tenanglah Light_-kun. _Aku sudah menyuruh seseorang memeriksa gudang itu." Jawab L pada orang itu—Light– dengan senyum tipis terhias di bibirnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu siapa orang itu?" Tanya Light penasaran. L hanya tersenyum misterius.

"Para calon penerusku."

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

"Si-siapa kamu?" Tanya Hime ketakutan melihat pria di hadapannya. Seluruh tubuh Hime gemetaran karena ada seorang pembunuh di hadapannya. Pria tersebut memakai baju putih polos lengan panjang dan celana jeans belel, dan rambut hitam berantakan menutupi kedua bola matanya.

"Aku?" Tanya pria itu pada diri sendiri. "Aku adalah Rue Ryuuzaki." Kata Rue sambil memperkenalkan diri.

'Ryu-Ryuuzaki?' Batin Hime bingung. "Jadi kau yang membunuh perempuan yang bernama Miyu?" Hime menutup mulutnya karena kelepasan bicara. Pertamanya Rue sedikit terkejut tapi kemudian dia menyeriangi dan membuat Hime bergidik ngeri.

"Wah, sepertinya kau tau sesuatu ya." Rue mulai berjalan mendekati Hime. "Kalau begitu kau harus segera tutup mulut." Kata Rue sambil mengeluarkan belati yan berlumuran darah. Hime yang kaget segera lari dari tempat itu.

_Hime P.O.V_

Gudang ini semakin gelap karena sudah tengah malam, tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku harus lari dari pembunuh gila itu sekarang juga.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dariku Hime." Kata-kata orang yang menyebut dirinya Rue membuatku takut. Hahh…hahh…aku harus kemana lagi, aku sudah cukup lelah.

_TRAK_

Aku kaget karena tiba-tiba ada sebuah pisau mengarah kearah ku, untunglah tidak kena.

_TAP TAP TAP_

'Aku harus lari kemana lagi?' Batinku bingung, aku melihat kanan-kiri-ku tapi tidak ada tempat untuk aku lari.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Sial, suara langkah kaki itu makin mendekat. Aku melihat keatas-ku dan disana ada pipa ventilasi. BINGO. Dengan cepat aku meraih kearah pipa tersebut. Huft…untuk sementara aku berhasil kabur.

"Kemana Kau Sunnoa Hime?" Tanya Rue di tempat Hime tadi berada. "Owh…ternyata kau berada di pipa ventilasi itu ya?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Aku yang masih ada di pipa tersebut tertegun kaget, akhirnya mulai merangkak lari.

Sudah beberapa lama tapi tidak ada suara dari pembunuh itu. Kurasa aku berhasil kabur dari dia.

_KREETEK KREETEEKK_

"Su-suara apa itu?" Gumamku bertanya-tanya.

_KREETEKK BRUKK BRUKK_

'Tu-tunggu jangan bilang dia mau merobohkan pipa ini.' Batinku panic dan aku mempercepat langkahku.

Sementara diluar sana Rue mencabut satu persatu sekrup pipa yang ada, setelah dirasa semua sudah dilepas. Rue menendang pipa tersebut.

_DUAK_

_BRUKK BRAKK_

_BRAKK BRAAAKKKK_

"Wah, sepertinya dia sudah berhasil kabur." Kata Rue dengan wajah kecewa. "Tapi, tetap dia tak akan lepas dari ku." Lanjutnya sambil berjalan dan menyeriangi lebar.

"Hyaaa…" Teiakku setelah berhasil lolos dari pipa tersebut. Aku melihat sebuah ruangan yang aku istirahat sekarang. Seperti kamar, hanya saja lebih kecil.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Aku menoleh kebelakangku kaget. Enggak mungkin. Bagaimana dia bisa kemari secepat ini?. Batinku bertanya-tanya. Tapi tangan dan lututku sudah terluka, tidak mungkin aku berlari sekarang.

_TAP TAP TAP_

Aku semakin panik. Bagaimana ini?. Batinku bingung, dan yang kulihat di sekelilingku tidak ada apa-apa hanya ada jendela.

_Hime P.O.V END_

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

_Yuki P.O.V_

Ugh…Dimana ini?. Tanyaku dalam hati. Oh, iya aku sedang menyelidiki pembunuhan yang di mimpikan Hime. "HIME?" Teriakku setelah baru sadar sepenuhnya. Aku mencoba berdiri tetapi lututku langsung gemetaran dan serasa mau lumpuh.

'Sial, dia memukulku pas di syaraf kaki.' Rutukku sambil mencoba beberapa langkah tiba-tiba aku tersandung. 'Ugh…kaki siapa sih?. Dengusku sebal, dan yang kulihat ternyata itu kaki Rui. Aku segera memegang dan menguncang tubuhnya

"RUI BANGUN...BANGUN." Teriakku sambil terus mengguncang tubuhnya. 'Apa aku tampar bolak-balik aja ya?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Ughh…Si-siapa?" Tanya Rui yang sudah mulai sadar, aku menghela nafas lega.

"Syukurlah kau sudah bangun Rui, sekarang ayo cepat berdiri dan kita tolong Hi—"

"—SIAPA DI SANA? CEPAT ANGKAT TANGAN KALIAN BERDUA!"

xxxxxXXXXXxxxxx

Rue ketempat ruangan—yang ada Hime sebelumnya—tersebut, dan mengecek kesemua sudut ruangan. Hingga melihat ke luar jendela. "Wah, sepertinya aku kehilangan dia." Gumam Rue dan segera pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Sementara itu Hime bergelantungan di salah satu pipa dekat dengan jendela yang di periksa tadi. Untunglah dia tidak menoleh ke atas. Batin Hime menghela nafas lega. Hime segera berpijak ke jendela tersebut dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"AH...Akhirnya ketemu juga kau...Sunnoa Hime." Kata seseorang, dan Hime langsung menoleh ke belakang mendapati Rue dengan seringai besar. Tubuh Hime mulai pucat dan gemetaran, tubuhnya sudah tidak bisa lari—karena masih terluka—.

Tiba-tiba Rue menyerang Hime dengan pecahan kaca yang cukup besar dan tajam. Hime menahannya dengan tangannya yang terluka—dan membuat lukanya semakin melebar karena terkena kaca—. Hime masih menahan pecahan kaca itu hingga mulai mengenai dadanya, dan Rue diam-diam mengeluarkan belatinya.

_CRAASSSHHH_

KYYAAAAAA!

Teriak Hime karena belatinya mengenai paha kanannya. "Wahh, baru bgini saja sudah menjerit seperti itu. Sepertinya aku terlalu 'lembut' memperlakukanmu." Kata Rue mulai membuang pecahan kaca, Hime meringis kesakitan sewaktu pecahan kaca tersebut terlepas dari tangannya. Belati Rue segera menuju ke matanya, Hime hanya pasrah dengan semuanya.

'Haha...mungkin ini memang takdirku. Dimana aku menjalani scenario kehidupanku dan tuhan yang menjadi sutradaranya.' Batin Hime miris.

"B... LEPASKAN DIA SEKARANG JUGA." Teriak seseorang mendobrak tempat Hime—Hampir terbunuh–. Dan kesadaran Hime pun semakin menghilang.

*****************************To Be Continue***********************************

**[Play Winamp: Join Me in Death by Ville Vallo]**

***Tepar* ah~akhirnya selesai juga walau Cuma baru 1 chapter heheheh#ditabok.**

**Baiklah mungkin disini akan aku jelaskan sedikit.**

**Ini adalah fic permintaan temanku Natasha M.A. yang menjadi tokoh utama di cerita ini alias Sunnoa Hime (sfx: plok...plok...plok...). Dan disini juga ada author yang diminta (baca: dipaksa) Natasha agar ikut nampang sebagai Yukiya Ikagura. Dan satu orang lagi yang numpang eksis(?) adalah Aoyama Rui alias Hanita Zahra Putri Ajeng *Maruk nama nih#Author di rajam yang bersangkutan. Untuk lebih lanjutnya akan dijelaskan di chapter 2. Dan... Maaf ya Natasha dan readers kalau GORE/BLOODY kurang bagus atau mungkin gak bagus sama sekali*pundung di pojokkan bareng kecoa mati*. Yah, pokoknya silahkan di nikmati aja *lu kata makanan*.  
><strong>

**Fic ini juga ku persembahkan untuk Hanita yang sedang ulang tahun walaupun sudah lewat#ditabokNita. Dan untuk chapter 2 nanti aja ya. Harap bersabar untuk Natasha dan Hanita. Tenang author udah punya idenya, cuman sekarang jari indah(?) dan otak author lagi enggak bisa diajak kompromi(?) alias males#digebuk rame-rame.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY**

**OTANJOUBI OMODETOU**

**BUON COMPLEANNO**

**SAENGIL CHUKKA HAMIDA HANITA. Tuh udah pake 4 bahasa jangan protes lho#digampar**


End file.
